De Repente Puff !
by Dri 0000
Summary: Ronald já não a via a muito tempo e quando isso aconteceu sua rotina foi por água a baixo fazendo com que tudo na sua vida virasse de cabeça para baixo. Quem era essa que mexia tanto com ele assim! Que invadia seu sonhos e fazia seu coração disparar só de escutar o seu nome! Essa era Hermione Granger a sabe tudo mais irritantemente linda e cabeça dura que ele já havia conhecido.
1. Esse sonho ta mais pra pesadelo

**Esse sonho ta mais pra pesadelo**

Era uma madrugada fria em Londres, afinal, já estavam na metade do inverno e a neve não parecia que iria dar trégua tão cedo. Ron já não dormia a dias, desde que a viu vinha sonhando com ela com muita frequência. Em seus sonhos eles ainda estudavam em Hogwarts, ela ainda era aquela sabe tudo chata que vivia pegando no seu pé, mas que ele sabia que amava. Porém, apesar de estarem juntos e felizes, havia sempre um determinado ponto no sonho em que Rony não suportava a tamanha dor que o invadia e acordava aos prantos e encharcado de suor. Essa dor era por perceber que de repente... puff! Ela sumia dos seus sonhos assim como sumira da sua vida, o deixando sozinho e com um vazio no coração.

Geralmente, quando acordava aos berros acordava Georgia, sua namorada. Era uma bruxa muito inteligente, é verdade, e nada feia também. Ele a conheceu durante uma de suas missões como auror onde a garota foi escalada como sua parceira. Quando se tem apenas que seguir um bruxo suspeito e ficar de tocaia, o ambiente começa a ficar extremamente monótono, para não se dizer tedioso, o que contribui e muito para a aproximação de duas pessoas.

- FLASH BACK -

- Humm... Georgia não é? – começou ele tímido.

- Sim, e você é o Ronald Weasley. Eu esperava que você soubesse meu nome, afinal vamos ser parceiros na missão e o mínimo de informação que se deve saber é o nome de quem vai estar ao seu lado, não é mesmo? – respondeu irônica

-Georgia Isobel Groome, nasceu em fevereiro de 1992 na Inglaterra. É uma auror bem sucedida, mas tem problemas em encontrar parceiros, pois tem uma personalidade terrível. Em Hogwarts foi selecionada para a Sonserina. Isso de informação é o suficiente para que eu seja considerado um parceiro a altura de vossa senhoria? – respondeu dando um sorriso sarcástico.

-Personalidade terrível? Quem foi que disse isso? Vou estuporar esse infeliz... Aposto todos os meus galeões que foi o linguarudo do Jeffrey, meu antigo parceiro.

- É, foi ele sim, e parece que ele tem razão. Esquentadinha você hein?! Tenho certeza que acabo com essa marra toda em um encontro...

-Isso foi um convite? – perguntou divertida.

-E isso foi um sim? – perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

-Isso foi um talvez. – respondeu desviando o olhar – Você pesquisou sobre mim, mas não pense que eu também não fiz minha investigação sobre você. Saiba que eu tenho minhas fontes e que elas me contaram coisas muito interessantes sobre você.

-Sério? Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou a ela desconfiado.

- Bom, não foi muito difícil descobrir alguém que soubesse sobre Ronald Weasley, melhor amigo de Harry Potter, ex-namorado de uma das bruxas mais brilhantes de quem eu já ouvi falar e um mulherengo insaciável desde que rompeu com a tal. – respondeu com um sorrisinho vitorioso, afinal havia conseguido deixa-lo sem palavras.

Só que o que Georgia não sabia é que Ron não a respondeu de imediato não porque ele não soubesse que era isso que diziam dele pelas costas, ele sabia que havia saído com varias mulheres após ter "rompido" o namoro e que cometeu muitos erros nesse tempo, sabia também que era melhor amigo de Harry e que na maioria das vezes as pessoas só o davam algum crédito nas coisas por causa disso. Desde que se tornou auror vinha tentando se livrar da imagem "melhor amigo do eleito que não tem nenhuma qualidade que se destaca" para "Ronald Weasley melhor amigo de Harry Potter, mas que não passa só disso e após a guerra bruxa se tornara um incrível auror que se destaca no seu trabalho". O que na verdade atordoara Ron era o fato de voltar a pensar "nela", aquela que destruiu seu coração e deixou ele em migalhas, aquela que o chamava de insensível, mas que se demonstrou fria ao larga-lo sem nenhuma explicação, aquela que foi sua melhor amiga e que ele sabia que era a dona do seu coração. A sabe-tudo mais linda e cabeça dura de todos os tempos... Hermione Granger.

-FIM DO FLASH BACK-

Georgia acordou assustada e completamente perdida no breu daquela madrugada, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com seu namorado aquela semana. Ele estava distante enquanto estavam juntos, se distraia durante as missões e acordava aos berros e chorando todas as noites. Claro que ela já havia tentado saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas o mesmo se recusava a dizer uma só palavra a respeito. Foi então que a auror que não é boba nem nada usou o fato de ser legilimente, e, em um desses dias, invadiu as lembranças e até mesmo os sonhos de Ron, e descobriu o motivo de todo aquele desespero que ele sentia. Descobrira também que o inicio desses pesadelos (na opinião dela aquilo não eram sonhos) tiveram inicio bem no dia em que eles foram escalados para uma missão extra no Beco Diagonal na qual ela não estava presente (o que raramente acontecia) já que não se sentia muito disposta no dia e ele se ofereceu para ir sozinho. Ela detestava a ideia de ter ele longe em missão, principalmente depois que começaram a namorar, morria por dentro de preocupação com medo de que ele fosse ferido ou pior. Porém, ele, cabeça dura como de costume, não deu ouvidos às preocupações da namorada, as quais ele achava desnecessárias já que era apenas uma visita de rotina sem nenhum perigo eminente. Mal sabia ele que depois daquela dia nada mais seria do mesmo jeito.

Quando chegou em casa após a tal missão, Georgia notou que ele estava muito esquisito, perturbado com alguma coisa, mas quando foi questiona-lo apenas recebeu como resposta um categórico "não se preocupe" respondido de má vontade e então se virou e se dirigiu ao banheiro a deixando falando sozinha. A partir daí tudo começou a ficar diferente, como se aquele não fosse o Ron que ela conhecia. Daí surgiram os pesadelos e as noites em claro das quais ele se recusava a se abrir com ela sobre o que tanto o afligia. Foi por isso que não se arrependeu do dia que invadiu sua mente e descobriu tudo. Tentou manter o fato em segredo pensando que conseguiria fazer com que ele falasse com ela, mas nada aconteceu, então havia decidido que de daquela noite não iria passar, ela literalmente ia chutar o pau da barraca e contar a ele que já sabia de tudo e que não aguentava mais o ver sofrendo desse jeito por outra, mesmo que isso resultasse em uma briga feia entre os dois.

- RECADOS-

NA/ Oii leitores, tudo bem com vocês? Então essa é minha primeira fic e eu espero que vocês gostem e me perdoem se eu fizer alguma confusão na hora de escrever afinal sou novata no negocio. Mas podem deixar que tenho uma amiga super qualificada pra me ajudar que irá betar essa fic para que nenhum erro terrível seja publicado. Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem da historia porque Romione é meu ship favorito então vou caprichar pra valer. Beijos a todos vejo vocês nos comentários e até o próximo capitulo.

NB: Gente que orgulho da minha BFF escrevendo fic! Vomitando arco-íris. E devo dizer que eu amei o capítulo um! A única coisa que me incomodou foi a Georgia. Espero que o fato dela estar na Sonserina não seja uma alusão ao fato de sonserinos serem particularmente irritantes. Se for, Dri e eu teremos uma conversinha... e.e Mas enfim, eu AMEI a fic da Dri e já estou babando aqui para ela escrever outro. Vai ser bom estar um pouco do outro lado da situação e cobrar capítulos dela, porque ela cobra capítulos de mim o tempo todo... ksoapkspokaspokaspoksa Boa sorte amiga, que sua carreira de ficwriter seja bem promissora! Beijoos! Ah, e deixem comentários gente, ela está começando agora, ia ser muito deprimente não ter comentários, não acham? ^^


	2. A Briga

**A Briga**

Como já havia decidido, Georgia ia colocar tudo em pratos limpos com Ron, então assim que ele se acalmou um pouco ela começou com o que poderia ser uma eminente discussão.

-Rony meu amor, você tem certeza de que não quer se abrir comigo sobre isso que você esta passando? – disse carinhosamente enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos.

-Eu já disse que estou bem Geo não se preocupe, apenas volte a dormir. – disse em meio aos soluços.

-Tudo bem Ronald, eu realmente não queria começar uma briga com você, mas se for necessário não terei problemas em fazê-lo. Eu tenho tentado fazer com que você se abrisse comigo, mas parece que eu não sou digna da sua confiança mesmo eu sendo a SUA NAMORADA. –ela disse isso já aos berros.

-Você enlouqueceu Georgia? São 3 horas da manhã e você ai gritando, os vizinhos vão vir reclamar, deixe de bobagens, mas é claro que eu confio em você, só que não acho que deva se preocupar à toa por conta de alguns sonhos que eu venho tendo ultimamente. – respondeu tentando acalmar a namorada.

Porém pareceu surtir o efeito contrario, a garota estava decidida a levar aquilo até o final então ignorou a tentativa do namorado de acalma-la e seguiu gritando.

-É Ronald eu enlouqueci sim, estou completamente louca de raiva. Você vem me falar sobre o fato de eu gritar a essa hora sendo que é VOCÊ (ela enfatizou bem essa parte) que acorda aos berros de madrugada todos os dias. Eu estou me lixando para o que os vizinhos vão pensar, quero mais é que eles se danem. – disse isso se levantando da cama e andando pelo quarto.

-Geor... – tentou dizer, mas ela continuou gritando furiosa.

-E ainda por cima você tem a cara de pau de dizer que confia em mim? Como você é hipócrita Ronald Weasley. Agora se quer saber, eu vou te dar um motivo de verdade para não confiar em mim. Eu sei "o porquê" de você acordar toda noite chorando e gritando. Usei legilimência em você enquanto dormia, e descobri TUDO. – ela disse isso completamente cheia de mágoa do rapaz, e tinha seus olhos cheios de água.

- Você O QUE? – ele respondeu se levantando da cama e indo até ela, e também aos berros desta vez.

- É isso mesmo que você escutou. Eu sei que você vem sonhando com ela Ronald, e que acorda aos prantos porque ela te deixa no sonho assim com fez na vida real. – disse isso cuspindo as palavras na cara dele.

- Cala a boca – ele disse em um sussurro.

- Como disse? – ela perguntou incrédula.

-EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA! – dessa vez ele disse em aos gritos.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca seu... Seu estúpido, idiota,maldita hora que eu fui te conhecer. – disse enquanto pontuava cada palavra com um soco.

-Georgia, por favor, me perdoa, eu não queria dizer aquilo, é que eu perdi a cabeça. Não sei o que deu em mim. – disse tentando se justificar

- O que deu em você foi que finalmente decidiu mostrar quem realmente é. Eu preciso de um tempo. – e dizendo isso pegou sua bolsa e saiu batendo a porta, deixando para trás um Ron atônito e sem palavras.

Já fazia mais de uma hora que Georgia havia saído sem rumo e Ron continuava ali parado olhando para porta. Como é que sua vida tinha se transformado em uma bola de neve em tão pouco tempo. Isso era culpa de Hermione e ele sabia disso. Sabia que se não tivesse ido naquela maldita missão nada disso teria acontecido, não teria colocado o seu namoro de dois anos em risco por causa de uma paixão de infância.

Agora mais do que nunca precisava desabafar com um amigo, e quem melhor para conversar nessas horas do que com seu MELHOR amigo. Foi então que decidiu ir até o apartamento em que Harry morava para conversar e pedir alguns conselhos. Como o forte de Ron nunca foi pensar muito antes de agir, ele nem se importou em ser quase 5 horas da manhã e aparatou direto na sala de estar do amigo.

A surpresa que encontrou ali não poderia ter o assustado mais. Harry Potter seminu se atracando com sua irmã no sofá.

-Harry o que é isso? – disse incrédulo.

-Ron? O que você ta fazendo aqui? – respondeu tentando se cobrir com o corpo de Gina, que até então estava devidamente vestida.

- Bom eu vim tentar ter uma conversa com meu amigo que eu não vejo já há algum tempo, mas pelo que parece está muito feliz se aproveitando da minha irmãzinha inocente.

Nesse momento Gina interviu para salvar o namorado de tentar se explicar para seu irmão. Sabia que ele ficava muito atrapalhado em situações constrangedoras e que qualquer coisa que falasse não adiantaria contra a cabeça oca do seu querido maninho.

-Ora Ronald não seja patético, eu já sou maior de idade e não é nenhuma novidade pra você que eu e Harry estamos namorando. Que eu saiba nunca invadi sua casa a essa hora da manhã e fiquei lhe cobrando explicações sobre o que você e Georgia fazem ou deixam de fazer.

-TA BOM IRMAZINHA me desculpe por atrapalhar seus assuntos, mas da para pelo menos pedir para seu namorado se vestir?! – respondeu de cara amarrada

- A não sei se vai dar não irmãozinho, eu acho que eu prefiro ele desse jeito, é mais sexy- respondeu fazendo uma carinha de moleca.

Para evitar um embate entre os irmãos Harry se vestiu e rapidamente antes que Rony tivesse tempo de responder a altura, perguntou ao amigo:

-Tudo bem Ron o que aconteceu? –disse Harry já vestido.

-Provavelmente você e Geo brigaram, para você aparecer aqui numa hora dessas. E deve ter sido feio... Qual foi o motivo?

-Gina se você não se importa eu gostaria de falar com o meu amigo a sós. – disse isso olhando sugestivamente para a irmã.

-Se você esta pensando que eu vou sair daqui está muito enganado, e alias mesmo que eu não saiba por você o que aconteceu, seu eu quiser com um estalar de dedos o Harry me conta tudo, não é mesmo amorzinho?! – disse isso e depois deu um selinho no namorado.

-É Ron pode falar na frente da Gina cara, ela é sua irmã talvez consiga te ajudar. - disse Harry calmo.

-Duvido que ela possa. Na verdade eu duvido que qualquer um possa. – disse cabisbaixo

-Foi serio assim maninho? Conta para gente o que houve talvez se sinta melhor. - disse Gina assumindo um tom preocupado.

- Bom começou na semana passada quando eu tive uma missão no Beco Diagonal, na qual a Georgia não queria que eu fosse, mas vocês me conhecem e sabem como eu sou cabeça dura...

-E como sabemos... –interrompeu Harry

-Harry! –advertiu Gina - Continue Ron...

- Bom como eu ia dizendo, eu não dei ouvidos a ela e fui assim mesmo, afinal era só uma vista de rotina. Até ai tudo bem, o problema todo foi quando eu cheguei lá e encontrei com ela... – parou de repente de falar e ficou olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede.

-Ela quem Ron? – perguntou depois de um tempo uma impaciente Gina com a pausa repentina do irmão.

-Hermione... – respondeu baixinho quase um sussurro.

-E o que aconteceu? Você falou com ela? – agora Gina estava ansiosa e curiosa. Sabia que o irmão não via a amiga desde que tinham terminado, mas não sabia que eles haviam se encontrado. Iria estuporar Hermione quando a encontrasse por não ter te contado isso.

-Calma amor deixe-o falar. – disse Harry quase não conseguindo mais conter a curiosidade.

-Enfim o que aconteceu foi o seguinte...

-FLASH BACK-

- Ron vou verificar a Travessa do Tranco, lá sempre tem algo suspeito. Você pode dar uma olhada pelo Beco Diagonal enquanto isso. – disse o auror que o acompanhava na missão.

-Tudo bem Marcus, qualquer coisa me avise, apesar de que eu duvido que tenha algum real perigo hoje por essas bandas...

-Nunca se sabe amigo, temos que ter cuidado mesmo sem um perigo a vista. Então até daqui a pouco. –disse Marcus saindo em direção ao lugar.

Ron então decidiu ir até a loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol dar uma olhada nas novidades, afinal mesmo depois de adulto amava quadribol e ainda jogava como hobby. Enquanto se encaminhava até lá observava as lojas com um sentimento de nostalgia e saudade da época que ia com seus pais comprar os materiais para um novo ano em Hogwarts. Foi então que parou em frente a Floreios e Borrões e a viu. Sim, como era de se esperar Hermione estava lá. E como estava linda, claro que ela já era bonita, mas parece que com os anos que passaram sem se ver ela tinha ficado mais incrível.

Foi então que a ficha de Rony caiu. Hermione estava a alguns metros dele. O que ele estava esperando para ir ate lá e falar com ela, perguntar como sua vida estava, dizer a ela que sentia sua falta e queria que fossem pelo menos amigos de novo. Dizer que a havia perdoado por te-lo deixado daquele jeito. Só tinha um problema, ele não conseguia fazer isso. Não conseguia ir até ela e dizer todas as coisas sem que uma vontade enorme de chorar o invadisse. Então decidiu seguir seu caminho. O que ele não esperava era que Hermione saísse da loja bem na hora que ele pensou em começar a andar.

Quando se viram parecia que uma labareda tinha sido acesa em Ron. Seu coração disparou suas pernas pareciam que iram falhar, se sentia um adolescente apaixonado de novo. Depois de um tempo se encarando ela começou:

-Ron... Quanto tempo! – disse enquanto se encaminhava até ele e lhe dava um abraço.

-Mione, que saudades. Tem realmente muito tempo que eu não nos vemos, mas você continua maravilhosa. – completou dando uma olhada de corpo inteiro nela e dando um sorrisinho completou – E alem de linda continua cheirosa e você andou malhando Hermione?

- Esta me dizendo que me achava gorda Weasley? – respondeu incrédula.

-Não, é claro que não. Só estou dizendo que suas coxas estão mais grossas do que antes. – respondeu sem perceber o que havia dito.

- Minhas coxas? Serio mesmo que você está reparando nas minhas coxas? Que safadeza Ronald! – disse fingindo estar brava.

- Quem mandou ter umas coxas desse tamanho? Não tem como não olhar para elas. E olha que eu to tentando... – disse isso enquanto sorria abertamente.

-Parece que você continua com o mesmo emocional de uma colher de chá. Mas acho que não sou só eu quem anda malhando né?! Você está com braços enormes, e imagino que coxas também. – respondeu dando uma olhada maliciosa nele.

-Desde quando Hermione Granger repara se eu tenho coxas grandes ou não?

-Muita coisa mudou depois que nos terminamos Ron.

-Você quer dizer, depois que você me abandonou sem mais explicações? Afinal por que fez aquilo Hermione? Eu te amava, eu sempre te amei e você faz aquilo comigo?

-Rony já faz tanto tempo isso... Não vamos ficar remoendo o passado, por favor. Eu quero muito me aproximar de você de novo. Sua amizade é muito importante para mim e eu quero ter ela de volta.

-Eu também sinto sua falta Mione. Sua amizade para mim também é importante, mas eu queria muito entender o que eu fiz para tudo acabar entre nós daquele jeito. Se quer saber eu já te perdoei por tudo, só queria saber por que ...

-Quem sabe um dia Ron. Quem sabe... Bom como anda sua vida? Sei do seu cargo no ministério, mas não me lembro de ter te visto lá. - disse desviando rapidamente do assunto.

-Está muito bem. Eu estou em missão agora, na verdade é uma visita de rotina sabe, para ver se esta tudo em ordem mesmo. - respondeu visivelmente frustrado com a mudança de assunto.

-Humm... E como está Georgia? Gina me contou que esta namorando sério agora e que ela é bem legal - disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

-É ela é sim. Uma garota incrível mesmo. Dei muita sorte em encontra-la. – respondeu sinceramente- Mas e você? Está saindo com alguém? Ao contraio de você Gina não me conta as coisas. - disse irônico.

-Deve ser porque você nunca perguntou. Eu não estou com ninguém, na verdade o trabalho é meu novo amor. Agora que eu estou em um cargo importante no ministério devo me esforçar para não desapontar. Venho trabalhando em um projeto para que elfos tenham direitos trabalhistas iguais aos bruxos.

-Até hoje com essa história de elfos? Já faz tanto tempo que eu achei que tivesse se esquecido...

-Nunca me esqueci dos meus ideais Ron. – disse firmemente.

-Bom saber que você mesmo mudando por fora continua a mesma Hermione de sempre. Decidida, esforçada,inteligente, e uma irritante sabe tudo. – disse isso sorrindo e arrancando dela um de seus mais bonitos sorrisos.

-Nossa quando o papo está bom nós não percebemos o tempo passar. Tenho que ir Ron. Não fique sem me dar noticias ok? – disse isso dando um beijo demorado na bochecha do ruivo.

-Pode deixar Mione. Vê se você também não some ta bom? – disse retribuindo o beijo.

-OK. –respondeu se afastando e seguindo seu caminho

-FIM DO FLASH BACK-

-Então foi isso que aconteceu. Depois de vê-la fiquei tendo esses pesadelos e Georgia como sempre espertinha decidiu entrar na minha mente sem permissão e ver todas as minhas memórias lembranças e sonhos. Daí eu me irritei com ela e como ela já estava virada no cão, jogou na minha cara que sabia que eu vivia chorando por outra que não estava nem ai pra mim. Foi ai que eu perdi a cabeça e mandei-a calar a boca... –narrou rapidamente ao amigo e a irmã.

-Não acredito que fez isso Ronald. Mamãe te deu educação eu tenho certeza. Imagino que ela tenha saído de casa e por isso estamos tendo essa conversa. - disse Gina dando com uma cara que lembrava muito sua mãe.

-É cara dessa vez você pisou feio na bola. –completou Harry.

-Eu sei que sim, mas eu perdi a cabeça. Será que ela vai me perdoar? –perguntou preocupado.

-Georgia te ama Ron, é claro que ela vai te perdoar. Apesar de que eu acho que ela devia te estuporar antes disso. –disse Gina tentando confortar o irmão.

-Concordo com a Gina. Mas o que eu quero saber agora é se você vai manter contato com a Mione... Sei que vai ser difícil pra você voltar a conversar com ela, principalmente depois de contar desses sonhos, só que ela é nossa amiga e ela gosta de você. –disse Harry solidário.

- É concordo com o Harry, sempre que me vê ela me pergunta de você... –disse Gina.

-Eu sei disso, e vocês estão certos, mas eu tenho que pensar mais sobre isso e ver se eu aguento manter contato com ela normalmente, fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós. De qualquer jeito eu agradeço a vocês por me ouvirem, mas eu devo ir para casa agora, tenho que conversar com a minha namorada e resolver as coisas.

-Não quer ficar para tomar café da manhã? – ofereceu Harry.

-Não obrigado. Humm e antes que eu me esqueça, sem safadezas com a minha irmã Potter ou eu uso Diffindo em uma parte do seu corpo que você não vai gostar. – disse isso em meio a um sorriso.

-AHH tenta a sorte irmãozinho que eu te faço ficar impotente do modo trouxa e ainda faço parecer um acidente. –rebateu a irmã em tom divertido.

-Ok. Deixa-me ir antes que ela me deixe com ferimentos irreversíveis. -disse isso e em seguida desaparatou na porta de sua casa.

-RECADO-

NA/ Nossa que babado hein?! Georgia chutando o pau da barraca! E o Ron? Será que ele vai continuar conversando com a Mione? E será que a Gina vai deixar ele impotente? Veja isso e outras coisas nos próximos capítulos de De repente Puff ! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ...Eu quero agradecer a meu primeiro comentário e espero que eles aumentem e que vocês continuem acompanhando a fic. Obrigada e nós vemos em breve.

NB/ Bem, há tanta coisa pra dizer que eu nem sei por onde começar! O pau quebrando entre Rony e Georgia foi ótimo, adoro barracos... kspoaskpoaskpok. E aquele encontro de Rony e Mione sobre coxas e músculos... Bem, prefiro as coxas e os músculos do meu Draco mesmo. Ksoapskpoaskpoaksop E o Rony pegando Gina e Harry bem no pulo! Oh god, tinha que ser o Ronald. E ao invés de ir embora, nãaaao fica lá e conversa, e ainda critica. Kpsokaspokaposk Só o Rony mesmo... É bom ele não ameaçar o Harry de novo senão joelhos vão voar em partes não tão agradáveis do corpo do Weasley. Kkkkkkkkkkk Enfim, ótimo capítulo e já me deixou aguada para ler outro! Parabéns Drica, está se saindo muito bem para a primeira fic (a minha primeira é um lixo... ksopakspokaposk) Beijos da beta e BFF Gaby Amorinha!


	3. Maldita Doninha

**Uma Madrugada muito Louca**

Após sair daquele jeito de casa, Georgia não sabia exatamente para onde ir, foi então que depois de um tempo vagando pelas ruas sem rumo decidiu que o melhor a se fazer naquela situação era encher a cara. E qual melhor lugar para afogar as magoas no mundo bruxo que o Cabeça de Javali?! Por isso sem pensar duas vezes a mulher desaparatou. Já fazia 30 minutos que Georgia bebia um uísque de fogo atrás do outro, bêbada para o estado da moça era pouco. Foi por isso que quando um belo rapaz loiro se aproximou e começou um assunto qualquer ela nem se importou.

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais por hoje não? – questionou o rapaz.

- Eu te conheço? - ela retrucou

- Não, mas se você quiser conhecer eu estou à disposição - disse com um tom sedutor.

- Não estou interessada, para sua informação eu tenho namorado – disse apontando o dedo na cara do rapaz.

- Eu esse seu "namorado" sempre te deixa sair assim sozinha e beber que nem um gambá? – perguntou rindo da cara confusa que a moça fez.

- Nosso namoro era ótimo sabe... Até aquela mulher surgir das cinzas, jurando que é uma fênix, e tentar voltar para a vida dele. - ela disse de repente

- Então tem outra na jogada?! Bom ele deve ser burro ou cego para ao menos pensar em trocar uma mulher linda e ligeiramente bêbada como você. - ele completou fazendo a rir do que era pra ser um elogio.

- Pois é, ele é muito burro mesmo, mas você parece muito inteligente e é muito bonito também. - disse olhando para ele maliciosamente.

- Tem razão, sou muito inteligente e lindo, sou um ótimo partido por isso acho que você devia aproveitar que eu estou te dando uma chance. – disse isso enquanto chegava lentamente perto do rosto dela.

Georgia mediante a proximidade e ao alto teor alcoólico no seu sangue não conseguiu responder a provocação do loiro imediatamente, mas quando finalmente conseguiu responder não fez usando palavras e logo tascou um beijo na boca do rapaz. Quando se separaram, pois lembraram que ainda precisavam respirar para viver, ele disse:

- Você sempre faz isso?

- Isso o que? - ela perguntou confusa.

-Saí beijando desconhecidos, mesmo estando comprometida?! –perguntou num tom sarcástico.

-Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou de supetão.

-Draco... Draco Malfoy e o seu é?-devolveu a pergunta.

-Georgia Groome. Agora que já fomos apresentados da para você parar de me dar lições de moral, já que foi você mesmo que ficou aqui tentando me seduzir, e vai resolver me beijar?- ela disse impaciente.

-Tá, mas antes só mais uma pergunta... – ele disse em tom de interesse.

-O que é? – disse tomando mais uma dose de uísque.

-Para qual casa de Hogwarts você foi selecionada? – ele perguntou enquanto pegava da mão dela outro copo que ela pretendia beber e bebendo ele mesmo.

-Como sabe que eu estudei em Hogwarts? -perguntou curiosa.

-Foi só um palpite de sorte. Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... – ele disse.

-Sonserina, assim como você. –disse sorrindo.

-Como sabe que eu fui da Sonserina? – perguntou surpreso.

-Não seja ridículo Malfoy, todo mundo sabe quem você é principalmente no departamento de aurores. O sobrenome Malfoy lá é muito conhecido, o que ninguém sabe é como foi que os donos dele conseguiram escapar da eminente prisão após a guerra bruxa... –completou enquanto brincava com um guardanapo.

-Humm... Então eu estou falando com uma sabe tudo que além do mais é auror ?! – disse ainda mais interessado na conversa.

-Nem me fale em sabe tudo. É por causa de uma que eu to aqui enchendo a cara enquanto eu podia estar aproveitando a noite com o meu namorado – disse melancólica.

-Porque ao invés de você continuar bebendo descontroladamente, você não se abre com alguém? Se quiser conversar sobre isso comigo eu vou escutar com o maior prazer. Geralmente não sou assim tão meloso e bonzinho, mas estou realmente interessado em saber mais sobre você. – disse a incentivando a falar.

Georgia então contou a ele tudo o que havia acontecido, como se fossem amigos há muito tempo, e de fato se sentira melhor se abrindo com alguém. Por isso não entendia porque Ron não conversava com ela, já que isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. Aquele dia tinha começado muito maluco mesmo para ela, quem diria que depois de brigar com quem acreditava ser o amor da sua vida iria se abrir logo com Draco Malfoy, a doninha insensível que nunca reparará que ela existia durante o ano escolar e que veio até ela no bar para flertar com ela anos depois. E o pior é que ela estava gostando daquilo, gostando de ser admirada e acariciada pelo rapaz.

-Então você é namorada do Weasley? – Draco já estava rindo fazia uns 5 minutos desde que Georgia disse de quem era namorada.

-É sou sim, não sei o que tem de tão engraçado nisso... – ela disse olhando entediada pra ele.

-Bom, é muito engraçado o fato de ser eu a colocar um belo par de chifres na cabeça ruiva do Weasley. – disse isso ainda aos risos.

-Quem disse que eu irei trair o meu namorado? E ainda mais com você... – disse incrédula.

-Você não vai conseguir resistir ao meu charme por muito tempo Georgia, pelo que eu me lembre era você que estava praticamente implorando para eu te beijar a pouco tempo atrás. – disse enquanto se aproximava novamente da moça.

-Não se aproxime de mim Malfoy, eu estou te avisando. –disse enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos cinzentos do rapaz.

-Ou o que? – desafiou

-Ou... Ou... – Georgia já não coseguia pensar direito e acabou cedendo ao beijo.

No começo o beijo foi lento e suave, diferente do primeiro beijo trocado pelos dois, mas depois a própria Georgia foi aprofundando e acelerando o ritmo do beijo. A língua de Draco já pedia passagem que foi facilmente concedida. Ela já estava mais do que entregue ao rapaz quando se lembrou de que eles estavam em um local publico e que as pessoas já estavam olhando para eles.

-Draco?! – ela chamou.

-Humm... – ele disse enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

-Draco a gente ainda está no Cabeça de Javali ... – disse enquanto se desvencilhava dos carinhos do loiro.

-Então vamos para o meu apartamento, lá podemos ficar mais a vontade. –disse já se levantando e a puxando pela mão.

Desaparataram na sala de estar do rapaz e então continuaram com as caricias. Georgia cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura de Draco que já seguia para o sofá. Ele fazia movimentos rápidos e logo estava deitado sobre ela no sofá. Ela beijava cada pedaço do peitoral definido do rapaz, enquanto ele tentava tirar o maldito cinto do sobretudo que ela usava. Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar daquela peça maldita se voltou para a boca dela com uma fome incomum em tê-la, que foi prontamente correspondida pela moça. Depois do sobretudo o fecho do sutiã era o próximo desafio de Draco.

-Porque você usa peças de roupas tão complicadas? –perguntou em meio aos beijos que distribuía no pescoço dela.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você não é capaz de ser livrar de um simples sutiã... – disse isso já se livrando da peça.

Então ele começou a depositar beijos em cada um dos seios dela e a descer pela barriga. Ela estava sendo levada a loucura a cada toque dele, ela precisava ter aquele homem e tinha que ser agora. Foi então que rapidamente Georgia trocou de posição com Draco e arrancou a calça dele de modo selvagem. Ele já não aguentava mais estava louco de tanto desejo, então arrancou a cueca box branca que usava (Georgia quando viu aquele membro grosso e duro na sua frente desejou ainda mais) , de um puxão rasgou a calcinha vermelha de rendinhas que ela usava.

-Precisava rasgar minha calcinha favorita Malfoy? – disse enquanto trocavam de posição de novo do pequeno sofá.

-Eu te compro quantas dessas você quiser, porque você fica uma delicia vestindo elas. –completou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

-Eu quero você agora Draco – disse em um gemido

Então sem mais delongas ele a penetrou e com um gemido longo ela o recebeu dentro dela.

-Ai Draco isso... Assim.. Isso.. VAI... DRACO... VAI... ISSO... ISSO... ISSO ! – os gemidos de Georgia seguiam a cada movimento que ele fazia.

Georgia sentia espasmos de prazer e enquanto realizava os movimentos Draco abafou alguns dos gemidos dela com sua própria boca. Os beijos eram intensos no ritmo da dança sensual que seus corpos estavam realizando. Foi então que ela sentiu que ele havia diminuído o ritmo e se preparava para sair de dentro dela. Então com um ultimo movimento ele deu um alto gemido e caiu exausto em cima dela.

-Nossa Malfoy... Isso foi ... INCRIVEL! –disse em meio à respiração entre cortada

-É o que geralmente dizem – disse com a voz abafada pelos cabelos da morena.

-Larga de ser convencido, pelo menos uma vez... – disse divertida

-Se eu não fizer isso o que você faz fazer comigo?- disse no ouvido dela

-Vou já vai descobrir...

E assim começaram mais uma rodada de loucuras na manhã que já estava nascendo.

-RECADO-

NA/ OMG que capitulo difícil de escrever credooo !Georgia colocando um belo par de chifres no Ron (tadinho), mas isso não vai ficar assim, esperem e irão ver... Espero que vocês gostem e COMENTEM.

NB/ *-¬* MARIDOOOOOOOOOOO! N CREDITO Q A PRIMEIRA CENA HOT DA MINHA BFF FOI COM O LIIIIIIIIINDO DO DRACO! DRI EU TE AMO DEMAIS! *-* Acho que eu vou ter sonhos lindos essa noite... *-* Nem sei o que dizer, ela arrasou no capítulo... E foi com meu Draco! Meu lindo! Oh Merlin, acho que eu preciso de um banho gelado... Parabéns amiga! Deixem seus lindos comentários pra ela e... oh my Malfoy!


	4. Chifres em Chamas

**Chifres em Chamas**

- Georgia - chamou o loiro  
- Humm... - respondeu com um grunhido  
- Já é quase meio dia. Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu tenho que trabalhar porque meus pacientes me esperam. - ele disse isso já sentando na cama.  
- Pacientes? Como assim pacientes? Você é curandeiro por acaso? - ela perguntou já acordada.  
- Não vai me dizer que a auror metida a sabe tudo não sabe que eu sou curandeiro do St. Mungus?! - disse sarcástico  
- Não sabia, na verdade eu não sei muitas coisas sobre você. Uma hora você é sensível e atencioso e na outra é totalmente selvagem, faltou pouco para rasgar as minhas roupas. Pra falar a verdade você é um mistério. - ela disse em meio a um devaneio.  
- Sabe o que eu acho sobre mistérios? - ele perguntou.  
- Não tenho idéia… - respondeu ainda distraída.  
- Que eles devem ser desvendados, mas por mais que eu queira ser desvendado isso não é para agora. Tenho que ir me arrumar para o trabalho, você pode ficar ai mais alguns minutos se quiser. Não vou prometer te levar pra almoçar, mas você pode fazer isso na sua casa com o Weasley. - disse rapidamente enquanto se levantou e já pegou suas roupas e se encaminhava para o banheiro.  
- Já está me dispensando Draquinho! - ela disse aos risos. - Achei que nós tínhamos nascido um para o outro, o que eu vou fazer da minha vida agora sem você. - disse gargalhando.  
- Que engraçadinha você Georgia acho que vou rolar no chão de tanto rir. - disse sarcástico e saiu para o banheiro.

Enquanto Draco tomava banho, a moça já havia levantado, arrumado a cama, vestido suas roupas e se preparava para sair do apartamento quando ele apareceu vestido para o trabalho.

- Nossa, UAU … Você fica muito sexy nesse jaleco sabia ? - ela disse enquanto o admirava de longe.  
- Sei que sou sexy fazer o que, nasci assim. - disse cheio de si.  
- Deixa de ser convencido. É melhor eu ir pra casa o Ron deve está me esperando para a gente conversar… - disse isso já girando a chave na fechadura. - de qualquer jeito obrigada pela noite garanhão, a gente se vê por ai. - disse isso e saiu.  
- A gente se vê Georgia Groome. O mais breve que você imagina. - disse isso, mas ela já tinha partido.

Ron já esperava em casa fazia horas e nada de Georgia aparecer. Quando já tinha perdido as esperanças e já se encaminhava para a cozinha para preparar o que seria um almoço, ele escutou o barulho de chave na porta. Foi então correndo para recebê-la com um forte abraço.

- Eu achei que nunca mais você voltaria... - disse no ouvido da moça.  
- Eu pensei em nunca mais voltar. Na verdade eu pensei em muitas coisas essa madrugada e uma delas foi a esquecer de tudo isso que aconteceu e seguir a vida em frente. Nós já namoramos faz 2 anos e não vou jogar fora tudo que construímos juntos por uma insegurança. Eu sinto muito por ter dito todas aquelas coisas pra você ontem, eu te amo Ron. - disse olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis dele.  
- Eu estive pensando muito também no que você disse sobre eu não confiar em você e acho que realmente pisei na bola. Me perdoa por tudo Georgia, eu realmente nunca quis ser grosso daquele jeito com você ou esconder as coisas. - disse retribuindo o olhar intenso que ela o dirigiu.  
- Tá tudo bem agora Ron, vamos só esquecer isso tudo e seguir a vida ok?! - perguntou e depois deu um selinho no namorado.  
- Ok - respondeu retribuindo o gesto.  
- Eu to com fome, que tal se nós almoçarmos fora hoje para variar? Podemos ir a um restaurante trouxa que eu conheço que faz uma comida ótima. -ela disse empolgada.  
- Tudo bem, tudo que você quiser meu amor. Eu vou só pegar um casaco e já venho. - disse se encaminhando para o quarto.

Depois de chegarem ao restaurante e fazerem os pedidos, os dois começaram uma conversa animada, onde relembraram como se conheceram e o primeiro encontro...

- Foi você que me chamou pra sair Ronald para começo de conversa - disse aos risos  
- Tem certeza? Eu acho que foi você que não resistiu ao meu charme… - disse rindo também.  
- Como assim? Que eu não resisti ao seu charme é fato, mas foi você que não resistiu ao meu primeiro. Eu me lembro do nosso primeiro encontro como se fosse ontem. - disse pegando a mão do rapaz.  
- É eu também. Foi um custo conseguir um beijo de você, sempre se fazendo de difícil. - ele disse  
- Isso é porque eu sou difícil meu amor... - disse cheia de si.

A tarde do casal se seguiu agradável, eles após o almoço decidiram desaparatar no Beco Diagonal para tomar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue (que havia reaberto após a guerra) e para que Georgia pudesse ir até a Madame Malkin dar uma olhada no preço de um vestido para a confraternização de final de ano do departamento de aurores. Logo depois seguiram para o Ministério da Magia, afinal eles ainda tinham que trabalhar. - Temos alguma novidade no caso da Lia Mutter? – Ron perguntou a Marcus um de seus amigos no departamento. - Bom para ser sincero não temos nada novo no caso desde que descobrimos que o desaparecimento dela estava ligado ao trafico de unicórnios. – respondeu o rapaz. - Nós já escalamos um pessoal para a missão, vocês dois estão no grupo de investigação junto a Groome, Mitchell, Davies, Smith, Miller, Parker, Collins e vão ter que viajar para a Noruega. Lá vocês irão se disfarçar de turistas ingleses e se misturar a cultura deles. Preciso que descubram para que eles estão querendo esses unicórnios, quem é o mandante do crime e quem daqui está ajudando eles. Vocês vão no começo do mês que vem... – disse Jonathan Harris o chefe do departamento inglês de aurores. - Senhor eu acho que posso ajudar muito nessa missão, por isso se pudesse me dar uma chance de acompanhar o grupo... – disse Harry em tom suplicante.

- Não Potter preciso de você aqui em Londres. Já te disse que não posso me dispor dos meus melhores aurores todos de uma vez, por tanto você fica. – disse Jonathan firmemente.

- Mas senhor... –insistiu Harry.

- É minha ultima palavra sobre isso Potter e nem mais um piu sobre esse assunto estamos entendidos? – disse o homem finalizando a discussão.

- Sim senhor. – disse um Harry cabisbaixo.

- Já vocês –disse se referindo aos demais membros da missão - aguardem minhas próximas instruções. Teremos uma reunião antes da viagem para acertar os detalhes finais. – disse o chefe saindo da sala.

- Mas que droga! Ele sabe o quanto eu queria ir nessa missão e esta fazendo isso porque sabe que estou prestes a ser promovido para assumir o cargo dele. Maldito de uma figa... – disse um Harry muito irritado.

- Calma Harry, tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem. Você tem competência suficiente para conseguir o cargo sem ter que ir nessa missão. – disse Ron ao melhor amigo tentando acalma-lo.

- Concordo com o Rony, você com certeza vai conseguir o cargo Harry. – disse Georgia.

- Vocês tem razão, vou me sair bem mesmo não indo nessa missão. – concordou Potter.

Depois de uma tarde tensa no trabalho o casal foi direto pra casa. Ron sugeriu que eles jantassem fora, mas Georgia disse que preferia ficar em casa pedir uma pizza e ficar sentada juntinha com o namorado para que aproveitassem o tempo juntos. Foi isso que aconteceu, eles comeram uma deliciosa pizza e passaram a noite juntos apenas conversando e trocando carinhos até que adormecessem abraçados no sofá mesmo.

Na manhã que se seguiu Ron acordou cedo com o intuito de fazer um delicioso café da manhã para a namorada, porém quando acordou ela não estava mais lá. Levantou então assustado e a procurou por todo apartamento só que a única coisa que encontrou foi um bilhete de Georgia que dizia

"Amor fui até o Beco Diagonal para buscar o vestido que nós olhamos ontem e depois devo passar na casa de uma amiga minha para nós almoçarmos juntas. Te vejo a noite, amo você ! Beijos Geo."

- Bom parece que vou ter que me virar na cozinha hoje. – disse para si mesmo.

Ron estava tentando fazer sabe se lá o que na cozinha. Ele era ótimo para comer agora pra cozinhar era uma negação, apesar de se esforçar bastante quando queria agradar a namorada. Nesse caso ele estava tentando fazer mesmo era o seu próprio almoço para a pena das panelas e da cozinha que estava ficando uma verdadeira zona (é nessas horas que se deve agradecer por ser bruxo) e faltava pouco para que a casa começasse a pegar fogo porque Rony deixou por duas vezes o pano de prato cair em cima da boca do fogão acesa. Tirando todos os pratos quebrados, uma cozinha praticamente destruída e quase um incêndio no fim tudo ficou bem. Ele havia conseguido fazer uma refeição razoável, mas se tratando de Ronald Weasley qualquer coisa que fosse comestível estava boa. Até então tudo estava bem até a hora de arrumar a bagunça, eram tantos cacos de vidro que não tinha como não pisar em algum e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Um caco grande e afiado entrou no pé do rapaz com tudo e resultou em uma dor alucinante. Ron não pensou duas vezes e foi direto para o St. Mungus. Não podia desaparatar desacompanhado sangrando daquele jeito então antes de sair ligou para Harry e pediu que este viesse busca-lo. Em menos de 5 minutos Harry já estava lá e rapidamente levou o amigo ao hospital.

Chegando lá enquanto Ron entrou direto pra urgência por estar sangrando muito, Harry ficou na recepção preenchendo alguns papéis. Na sala de urgência Rony teve uma grande surpresa quando quem o atendeu foi ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Ora... Ora o que temos aqui... Tentando cozinhar Weasley? Parece que nem isso você sabe fazer direito. – disse o loiro com seu tom de deboche.

- Malfoy? O que faz aqui? – respondeu o ruivo surpreso.

- Se você não percebeu pelo crachá eu trabalho aqui, achei que tinha pelo menos aprendido a ler na escola. – disse enquanto retirava o caco de vidro do pé do rapaz que gemia de dor.

- Sei ler sim, só achei que por ser um hospital de respeito eles não deixariam um criminoso covarde como você trabalhar aqui. Pelo visto o critério para se contratar aqui não é lá essas coisas. – disse Ron que apesar de sentir muita dor ainda tinha energia para brigar com o rival.

- Sua mãe nunca te ensinou que não se deve discutir com quem te serve comida ou cuida de um ferimento grave em você não Weasley? – disse Draco cheio de si.

- Ah cala a boca Malfoy e cuida logo disso para eu não precisar ficar olhando para essa sua cara de doninha nojenta. – disse o ruivo enfezado.

Depois de cuidar do ferimento um longo silencio se estendeu na sala. Foi então que Draco começou...

- Você vai sentir muitas dores hoje, por isso tente não andar por ai, eu estou receitando um analgésico para aliviar mesmo sentindo uma enorme vontade de te deixar sofrendo eu não ganhei o meu diploma à toa. – disse o loiro por fim.

- Muito obrigado Malfoy, mas não pense que a minha vontade de quebrar a sua cara diminuiu por causa disso. - respondeu o ruivo que já ia saindo.

- Há antes que eu me esqueça, mande lembranças pra sua namoradinha Georgia. Diz pra ela que eu mal posso esperar pra ver ela de novo e que aquela noite foi ótima.

- De onde você conhece a Geogia? E que historia é essa de noite ótima? – disse Ron já ficando vermelho da cor dos cabelos.

- Ah Roniquito ela não te contou não? Que além de pobre, burro você é CORNO?! Pobrezinho acho melhor você abaixar na hora de passar na porta pra o seu chifre não ficar preso. – disse Draco com seu tom mais zombeteiro.

- Cala essa boca Malfoy, isso não é verdade, não pode ser verdade. – disse atormentado.

- Pois é Weasley o que eu posso dizer, eu sou irresistível e sua namoradinha estava toda triste por que você ficou com sua fantasia com a Granger que ela cedeu rapidinho aos meus encantos. E para sua informação foi ela que se ofereceu para mim viu?! Acho que foi porque ela estava sentindo falta de um homem de verdade... – disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

A confusão foi imediata, Ron nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e já virou um soco na cara de Malfoy que chegou a cair no chão tamanha a força que o rapaz emitiu, mas a briga não terminou por ai não , pois aproveitando que estava no chão Malfoy deu uma rasteira do rival e o derrubou no chão e logo em seguida retribuiu o soco no ruivo. Então a pancadaria começou pra valer, era chute pra lá soco pra cá e a adrenalina de Rony ta tão alta que ele nem sentia mais a dor no seu pé machucado. Depois de alguns minutos de briga Harry que tinha acabado de preencher os papeis entra no consultório e se depara com a cena. De inicio ele ficou apenas olhando Ron batendo em Draco, mas depois quando ele começou á apanhar novamente decidiu intervir e puxou o amigo para longe do loiro.

- Isso não vai ficar assim seu loiro nojento, sua doninha abominável eu ainda acabo com você... – Rony foi gritando isso e mais alguns insultos enquanto era arrastado para fora não só do consultório como do hospital.

Já do lado de fora do local e Harry viu que era seguro soltou o amigo para que este se explicasse sobre o que aconteceu.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? Porque você estava batendo no Malfoy? E o que diabos o ele estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno

- Ele trabalha aqui. Aquela coisa disse que dormiu com a Georgia... Disse que eu não sou homem suficiente para ela e por isso ela me traiu com ele. – disse com uma fúria incomum nos seus olhos azuis.

- Mas você não acha que a Georgia seria capaz de fazer isso com você não, não é?

- Não sei de mais nada Harry. Só me leva pra casa por que quero ficar sozinho. Hoje eu tiro essa história a limpo e se for verdade está tudo acabado entre nós dois. – disse o ruivo decidido.

-RECADO-

NA/ Ufa finalmente saiu essa capitulo. Eu peço desculpas pela demora e por que eu sinceramente não gostei muito desse não, prometo que o próximo será bem melhor principalmente por que terá cenas de romione literalmente *-**! Obrigada a vocês que deixam seus comentários, saibam que eu fico muito feliz e que eu espero que vocês continuem comentando. ^~^ Beijos e até o próximo capitulo !

NB/: NHAAAAAAY DRACO SEXY DE JALECO! *-* E o Rony e o Draco se batendo, amei! Só acho que o Rony vai brigar com a Georgia... kkkkkkk E ai tou até vendo ela vir tirar satisfação com o Draco. Tenho até medo do que vai sair disso depois. O.o Mas a fic tá linda, e a autora tá de parabéns né? Deixem seus lindos comentários para ela e nos façam felizes! Beijooooooos!


	5. Um Término & Uma Reconciliação - parte 1

**Um Término & Uma Reconciliação**

Ron havia chegado em casa transtornado demais para arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito, por isso pediu a Harry que o fizesse em seu lugar.

Rapidamente ele organizou tudo e a cozinha estava nova em folha, o que parecia que não ia ter conserto era o relacionamento do seu amigo. Sabia que Ron estava longe de estar em seu juízo perfeito então se ofereceu para ficar ali com o amigo até que Georgia aparecesse. Tentou de tudo para aliviar a tensão do ruivo, até fazer gracinhas relacionadas à Gina, mas de nada adiantou. Seguiu-se tudo em completo silencio desde a última tentativa de Harry, até que ouviram o barulho de chave na porta. Era ela.

-Você vai ficar legal Ron? –perguntou o moreno preocupado.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Harry, pode ir. – respondeu cabisbaixo.

-Se você quiser ficar no meu apartamento é só aparecer ok? Tenho um quarto sobrando lá que esta pronto para qualquer emergência... – disse solícito.

-Obrigado por tudo, não é à toa que é meu melhor amigo. –disse o ruivo abraçando o amigo.

-Que isso Ron, é pra isso que servem os amigos. Só vê se não desaparata na minha sala sem avisar de novo. Me liga antes pelo menos ... - disse Harry já desaparatando logo em seguida, não sem antes ter o vislumbre de um sorriso no rosto do amigo.

-Amor cheguei! Onde você está?-gritou a mulher da porta.

-Estou aqui meu amor, acabei de chegar. –respondeu o rapaz.

-Onde você estava até essa hora Harry Tiago Potter, posso saber?-disse a moça colocando as mãos na cintura, gesto que lembrava a senhora Weasley.

-Estava com o Ron. Levei-o no hospital... – respondeu o moreno

-No hospital? Mas ele esta bem? O que aconteceu com meu irmão Harry não mente pra mim?- disse já em desespero.

-Calma Gina, seu irmão só se cortou com um caco de vidro. Estava tentando cozinhar o almoço e quebrou a cozinha inteira. Então o levei até St. Mungus e ele já está melhor... –narrou a situação para a namorada.

-Ufa que susto. Aquele cabeça de ameba qualquer dia desses me mata do coração. Mas espera um pouco ai, ele tentou cozinhar o almoço e você o levou no hospital logo em seguida que ele machucou só que agora já são oito horas da noite e meu irmão não almoça a noite Potter, o que não justifica você ter chegado essa hora em casa.

-É porque não terminei de contar o que aconteceu. Sério amor acho melhor você largar o quadribol e seguir carreira de auror. Você seria promovida rapidinho sabia? –disse desconversando.

-Não muda de assunto Harry, me conta o que aconteceu. -disse firmemente.

-Bom é melhor você sentar por que o assunto é delicado. - disse a puxando para sofá.

-Não estou gostou nada disso. -disse desconfiada.

-Enfim depois que eu e o Ron chegamos ao hospital ele entrou para o consultório e eu fiquei lá preenchendo alguns papeis. Quando eu finalmente terminei fui até lá para ver como seu irmão estava e encontrei com o curandeiro dele que era ninguém mais ninguém menos que, rufem os tambores, Doninha Malfoy! –disse o moreno.

-Draco Malfoy curandeiro? Só pode ser brincadeira né? Ele só pensa no próprio umbigo, como podem deixar uma pessoa assim cuidar de doentes? – disse a ruiva incrédula.

-É e a coisa fica cada vez pior, por que quando eu entrei lá ele e o Rony estavam engalfinhados no chão do hospital. Pareciam animais!

-Já era de se esperar que terminasse em briga Ron e Draco na mesma sala. - disse sensata.

-É só que o porquê de eles estarem brigando você não vai acreditar. Parece que alguém andou pulando a cerca... - disse o moreno com quem conta um segredo.

-Nãaoooo! Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara. –disse Gina espantada.

-Georgia e Malfoy. Isso mesmo amorzinho seu irmão está sentindo o gosto amargo da traição. -disse Harry concluindo o relato.

-Quem vai sentir gosto amargo é essa vagabunda, vou dar tanto na cara dela que ela vai sentir o gosto amargo do próprio sangue de barata. – disse a ruiva já se levantando pronta pra ir até o apartamento do irmão.

-Gina não podemos nos meter, não é assunto nosso... –disse Harry segurando a namorada.

-Como não é Harry? Ele é meu irmão! Eu acreditei naquela vadia, achei que ela faria bem ao Ron e ai ela vai e o traí com o MALFOY?! Eu vou quebrar a cara dela. Se eu morasse no subúrbio dos Estados Unidos eu chamaria minha gangue pra acabar com ela. Se eu fosse italiana eu chamava a máfia e resolvia no estilo daquele filme trouxa "Poderoso Chefão" capiche?! –disse já numa luta contra os braços de Harry que a mantinha presa pela cintura.

-É mais você é bruxa...

-O que é melhor ainda! Posso dar um crucio na filha da mãe e a fazer sentir dor sem ter que sujar minhas lindas mãozinhas. - disse dando um sorriso diabólico.

-Ginevra Weasley para já com essa loucura! –disse Harry sério.

-Você está do lado dela? Depois de tudo que ela fez? – disse usando uma voz aguda de raiva.

-Claro que não meu amor, só acho que esse assunto não desrespeito a nós dois. Além do mais já disse ao Ron que ele podia vir pra cá se quisesse. Tudo vai se resolver amor. -disse ele em um tom tão seguro que acabou convencendo a namorada.

-Tudo bem você venceu, eu não vou partir a cara dela... Por enquanto. Tenho um plano muito melhor, por que não pense você que isso vai ficar assim. - disse isso enquanto ia até o escritório do namorado onde Edwiges ficava descansando. – E não ouse entrar aqui até eu autorizar!- gritou isso e fechou a porta.

-Olha bem o que você vai fazer ruiva. - gritou para a mulher e se esparramou no sofá.

Gina não ia descansar até que visse Georgia ou como ela apelidou bitchorgia longe do seu irmão. Por isso decidiu que tinha que pedir ajuda a única pessoa no mundo que estaria a altura de ajuda-la naquele momento. Sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger Weasley (se dependesse dela). Foi pensando em um plano para juntar a irmão e a amiga que ele escreveu a seguinte carta a Hermione:

"Mione,

O Harry vai viajar esse final de semana e pediu que eu ficasse cuidando do apartamento dele, devido a alguns documentos importantes do Ministério que ele tem no escritório e que não podem ficar sozinhos. Só que eu não queria ficar sozinha lá, então eu pensei que nós podíamos ter uma noite de garotas. O que você acha?

Esperando que você diga que sim 'por favorzinho' sua sempre cunhada e melhor amiga

Gina."

Assim que terminou a carta enrolou o pergaminho e colocou na pata de Edwiges, pediu a coruja que levasse a carta até a casa da amiga colocando assim seu plano em ação.

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Rony, logo depois que Harry saiu Georgia entrou na sala.

-Oi meu amor tudo bem? – disse dando um selinho no namorado que nem se deu o trabalho de retribuir o gesto.

-Que foi Ron? – disse preocupada. -O que aconteceu com seu pé?-disse o obrigando a sentar quando viu o ferimento.

-Georgia precisamos conversar. E dessa vez será definitivo. -disse sério.

-Tudo bem, mas fala logo porque esta começando a ficar assustada. – disse já assumindo um tom aflito.

-Hoje eu tive que ir ao hospital, mas não se preocupe (disse já para evitar que ela o interrompesse) foi só um corte no pé nada de sério. Chegando ao St Mungus você não vai acreditar quem foi que me atendeu... (novamente não deu tempo para que ela respondesse) Draco Malfoy. E sabe o que é mais curioso "coração", o mais curioso foi ele ter me pedido para que eu mandasse lembranças a você. – disse o ruivo assumindo um tom sínico.

-Nossa que estranho, mesmo nós sendo da mesma casa em Hogwarts não sabia que ele se lembrava de mim... -disse se fingindo de desentendida.

-Como você consegue olhar nos meus olhos e mentir tão descaradamente? Como pode ser tão falsa Groome? Depois de anos juntos e você me trai e logo com o Malfoy?! Como você pode fazer isso comigo? E ainda teve a coragem de me dizer que queria seguir em frente e esquecer tudo!-disse alterando um pouco seu tom de voz.

-Ron eu estava bêbada e chateada por que você ficava pensando nela e eu estava me sentindo sozinha você não me dava atenção. Por favor, me perdoa, eu te amo Rony, por favor, não significou nada pra mim foi só uma noite sem importância... –disse a mulher já aos prantos.

-Uma noite sem importância?! Não significou NADA?! Que eu saiba significou um belo par de chifres na minha cabeça. Eu confiava em você, eu amei você e fui fiel todo tempo que estivemos juntos. E não me venha com essas lágrimas de crocodilo. -disse isso enquanto desviava das tentativas de receber um abraço da moça.

-Ron não faz assim, eu amo você. Minha vida não tem sentido se eu não estiver junto com você. Não jogue tudo fora por uma bobagem de uma noite. -disse desesperada.

-Você jogou tudo no lixo Georgia não eu. E caso você não tenha entendido eu vou dizer com todas as letras "Não existe mais nós, está tudo acabado". –disse já virando as costas para sair quando completou seu veredito com um "não me procure mais por que agora nossa relação é apenas profissional". E saiu para o quarto deixando um Georgia sem chão.

Alguns minutos depois ele voltou até a sala com as malas prontas e fez questão de desaparatar na frente da mulher para enfatizar que não tinha volta, agora ele era um homem livre.

Para evitar maiores traumas e transtornos dessa vez Ron escutou a voz da razão e aparatou na porta do apartamento amigo e não dentro da sala de estar do mesmo, e tocou a campainha como pessoas normais fazem (ou não). Alguns minutos depois Gina apareceu na porta para receber o irmão com um grande abraço bem apertado, um beijo na bochecha e algumas ofertas bem tentadoras de trucidar a ex que o fizeram até abrir um breve sorriso.

Gina amava pegar no pé de Ron, mas dessa vez apenas o ajudou a levar suas coisas até o quarto de hospedes, preparou um lanche bem reforçado para ele e deixou que ele deitasse no seu colo para que ela fizesse cafuné em sua cabeleira ruiva até que adormecesse. Harry nesse meio tempo ficou ajudando o amigo a guardar as suas coisas, depois o convenceu a comer alguma coisa até que se sentaram no sofá os três e ficaram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias até que Ron pegasse no sono no colo de Gina.

Como Ron era pesado demais até mesmo para Harry carrega-lo, eles usaram um feitiço já muito conhecido entre os amigos, o famoso "Wingardium Leviosa" para conseguir levar o rapaz para cama. Ainda durante a noite antes de ir se juntar ao namorado que estava no sétimo sono Gina decidiu dar uma olhada no escritório para ver se Edwiges havia retornado com a resposta da amiga. Foi dito e feito assim que a moça abriu a porta a coruja adentrou a sala com um pergaminho preso na pata. A ruiva correu até ela e o mais rápido que conseguiu pegou a carta e a leu fazendo com que seu rosto se enchesse de alegria a cada palavra. Seu plano estava dando certo.

"Querida Gina,

Vou adorar passar uma noite ai com você. Estou tão exausta esses dias e acho que alguns dias de descanso não irá fazer nenhum mal. Vejo você no final de semana então ok?! Devo chegar por ai lá para as 19:00 horas. Obrigada pelo convite estou morrendo de saudades.

Beijos Mione.

PS: Como está o Ron? Eu o pedi que mantivesse contato comigo, mas acho-o que ele me odeia demais para conseguir fazê-lo. Espero que ele esteja bem... Se você o vir, por favor, diga que mandei lembranças. E mande lembranças ao Harry também e diga que estou morrendo de saudades."

Era muito cedo quando Ron acordou. Tinha decidido enfiar a cabeça no trabalho para tentar esquecer a dor de cotovelo que sentia. Iria tomar café no caminho para o Ministério para não ter que incomodar a irmã e o amigo com um café da manhã temperada com seu desanimo. Sabia que quando chegasse ao escritório teria que encarar Georgia por isso decidiu enrolar o máximo que conseguiu em uma lanchonete trouxa no caminho para o trabalho. Foi então que enquanto terminava sua xícara de café viu uma linda morena passando na rua. Não era qualquer morena, era a sua morena!

-Hermione?! O que faz aqui? –perguntou surpreso por vê-la.

-Oi Ron, que surpresa te ver aqui. Eu te faço a mesma pergunta o que faz aqui?-disse abrindo um grande sorriso.

-Bom eu estou tomando café e você?

-Eu moro a umas duas quadras daqui. Conseguir uma casa boa perto do trabalho não é muito fácil acredite, olhei umas 20 casas até conseguir uma que fosse a minha cara.

-Então ela deve ser toda certinha, organizada, deve ser infestada de livros e se bobear até fala. - disse arrancando risos da amiga.

-Como adivinhou que ela falava? Para sua informação ela fala mais de três idiomas viu? É uma casa muito inteligente. – disse a morena entrando na brincadeira.

-Só você mesmo para me fazer rir quando eu estou triste. –disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

-E porque você está triste posso saber? Quem eu vou ter que estuporar e torturar cruelmente por te fazer sofrer? É serio é só me dizer...

-Você não notou nada diferente em mim não? –disse de repente.

-Humm... Para ser sincera não notei não. Nada além do que eu já tinha visto no Beco Diagonal. –disse parando para olha-lo com mais atenção.

-Sério que você não notou o enfeite que eu ganhei na testa? Eu não pedi esse presente mais a Georgia fez questão de me dar. Uma ótima namorada err quer dizer ex-namorada. Perde apenas para aragogue e sua turma. -disse com um tom de ironia ao citar a ex.

-Eu não acredito como ela pode fazer isso com você?! Aquela gárgula nojenta, ela vai ver, vou dar uma lição nela... –disse a moça fechando a cara.

-Apesar de eu te achar linda nervosa, não vale a pena perder seu tempo com gente que não vale nada. Além do mais acho que se Gina ver ela primeiro é capaz de não sobrar nada pra você fazer com ela.

-Eu sinto muito mesmo por você estar passando por isso Rony... –disse pegando na mão do rapaz.

-E devia sentir mesmo Hermione, por que parte disso tudo é culpa sua! Se você não tivesse me abandonado nada disso teria me acontecido, eu nunca teria conhecido ela e nós provavelmente estaríamos casados e felizes agora. –disse o ruivo em tom de acusação.

-Como assim agora a culpa é minha? Que eu saiba não fui eu que te coloquei um belo par de chifres e sim sua namoradinha. E que culpa eu tenho se você não sabe escolher bem suas namoradas? –disse ofendida enquanto se levantava e sai da lanchonete.

-Tem razão Hermione eu escolho muito mal as minhas namoradas, não é atoa que eu escolhi você! –disse o ruivo no calor da discussão.

Aquilo doeu mais que qualquer azaração em Hermione que imediatamente começou a chorar. Porém ela não iria sair daquela discussão sem dar nenhuma resposta então voltou onde estava o ruivo e disse:

-Você quer mesmo saber por que eu te deixei Ronald? –disse usando seu tom mais petulante.

-Nossa jura que você me faria esse favor? –disse sarcástico.

-Porque você e eu éramos muito jovens e você estava começando uma carreira no ministério, tinha tanto futuro Ronald você é tão talentoso e no dia que você me disse que tinha conseguido sua promoção no Ministério eu descobri que... Descobri que eu estava grávida Ron. Eu estava esperando o nosso filho. -disse agora já perdendo o controle que tinha adquirido e se debulhando em lágrimas novamente.

-O que você está dizendo? Você quer dizer que eu sou pai? Hermione como você pode esconder essa criança de mim todo esse tempo? Onde é que ele ou ela está? Eu quero conhecer meu filho Hermione e você não pode me impedir. -disse transtornado enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo em sinal de desespero.

-Rony eu sei que fiz errado escondendo isso de você e hoje eu reconheço, só que naquela época eu era jovem e não sabia o que fazer, eu pensei que me afastando deixaria você livre pra seguir seu caminho e ter um futuro brilhante. Eu fui burra e errei e acredite até mesmo as sabe tudo um dia erram. –disse tentando se explicar.

-Isso não justifica Hermione, você sabe que eu nunca renegaria essa criança, que eu assumiria a criança. Você tirou de mim o sonho de ter um bebê que fosse nosso por uma atitude imatura. Só que isso vai mudar porque eu vou conhecer o meu filho de qualquer jeito, quer você queira ou não. –disse firme.

-Ron você não pode conhecer nosso filho... -disse em tom de quase piedade.

-Aê? Quero ver você me impedir!-disse alterando a voz.

-ELE ESTÁ MORTO RONALD! Nosso filho morreu. Quando eu estava grávida de seis meses eu estava resolvendo umas coisas para a minha viagem até a França onde meus pais moram agora e quando eu estava indo até o aeroporto, porque eu não podia desaparatando com aquela barriga daquele tamanho sozinha, estava tendo um confronto entre a polícia trouxa e alguns assaltantes de banco e eu acabei sendo acertada por um tiro. Eles tentaram fazer de tudo para salvar nós dois, mas infelizmente eu perdi muito sangue e o bebê não resistiu. É tudo culpa minha Rony me perdoa, por favor. Eu nunca quis te magoar, eu nunca quis te deixar, eu amo você e sempre amei você. Eu nunca te procurei por que tinha vergonha e sentia e ainda sinto culpa pelo que aconteceu com nosso filho. Nunca vou conseguir me perdoar. –disse em meio aos soluços e as lágrimas.

-Mione a culpa não foi sua, se eu tivesse percebido se alguma maneira, se eu tivesse te procurado depois que você foi embora. Eu sinto muito Hermione por todos esses anos perdidos, por que eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida. Eu queria tanto ter conhecido nosso bebê Mione, ela iria ser linda e inteligente igual a mãe e ruivinha igual a mim. –disse também em meio as lágrimas que só acentuavam o azul de seus olhos.

Ron e Hermione se abraçaram e choraram juntos pela morte do filho durante muito tempo, até que Hermione decidiu voltar a falar.

-Ron, me promete uma coisa? –disse com a voz abafada pela camiseta do rapaz.

-Tudo que você quiser Mione. -respondeu o ruivo enquanto apertava o abraço.

-Promete que não vai mais me deixar sumir da sua vida? Que nunca mais vamos ficar separados de novo?

-Prometo quantas vezes você quiser meu amor. Agora você tem que me prometer que nunca mais vai esconder nada de mim e que nunca mais vai me deixar.

-Eu prometo, eu juro, eu faço até voto perpétuo. –disse olhando nos olhos dele.

-Eu amo você Hermione Granger. –disse o ruivo segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

-Eu também te amo mais que tudo Ronald Weasley. –disse a morena separando a distancia entre os dois e selando um beijo cheio de saudade entre os dois.

-RECADO-

NA/FINALMENTE ROMIONE! Esclarecendo que como eu prometi a parte caliente Romione vai ser no capítulo 5, só que no capitulo 5 parte 2, porque eu decidi dividir esse capitulo em dois como ele ia ficar muito grande. Espero que vocês estejam gostando de verdade e que continuem comentando por que é realmente importante para mim ver esse retorno sobre a fic. Espero que vocês gostem da parte 1 e aguardem a parte 2 porque está cheia de Dri.

NB/ Gente de deus, que foi isso? Tadinho do bebê deles... Tadinho deles...Aaaaah essa autora viu, que trágica... Ah, bitchorgia. Ri apenas. Ksopakspokaopskopas E a Gina e a Hermione querendo estraçalhar a vaca da traíra. Por mim, eu acho bom. Aí ela fica toda machucadinha e vai pro St. Mungus ser atendida e aí eu vou ter mais visões de perfeição loira e maravilhosa! Draco seu lindo! *-* Agora devo parabenizar a autora pelo capítulo (aliás, pela primeira parte dele) Pois é lindo ver que eles se reconciliaram! Own... Então, deixem aqueles comentários que vocês já sabem que a gente AMA para estimular ela a escrever mais e mais rápido né gente! Então beijos e vejo vocês no próximo!


	6. Um Término & Uma Reconciliação – parte 2

**Um Término & Uma Reconciliação – parte 2**

Ron e Hermione haviam se acertado finalmente depois de uma longa e dramática conversa, decidiram que nunca mais iriam abandonar um ao outro, porém mal sabiam eles que sua felicidade não seria tão fácil de manter.

Após sair do encontro emocionante com Hermione, Ron deveria passar por uma mudança emocional radical já que no Ministério teria que encarar sua não mais querida ex, vulgo bitchorgia. Chegando ao departamento de aurores era impossível não perceber o caos do lugar, parecia Hogwarts quando os gêmeos aprontavam uma das suas pegadinhas. Assim que o rapaz viu Harry, correu até o amigo para saber o porquê de todo alvoroço.

- O que aconteceu aqui hoje Harry? – questionou o ruivo.

- Antes de qualquer coisa me explica onde você se meteu hoje cedo? Posso saber? Eu e sua irmã ficamos preocupados Ron. – disse o moreno em tom de bronca.

- Eu fui tomar café da manhã em uma lanchonete aqui perto e não queria incomodar vocês, me desculpa. Agora me conta logo o que aconteceu aqui?! – disse afobado.

-Ta desculpado, mas saiba que sua irmã está uma fera então se prepara pra escutar quando voltar pra casa. Bom, respondendo sua pergunta, parece que encontraram finalmente uma pista nova sobre os traficantes de unicórnio, o que significa que vocês vão ter que viajar o mais rápido possível para a Noruega. – disse Harry sério.

-Rápido quando Harry?

-Semana que vem Ron. Sinto muito, eu sei que vai ser difícil viajar com a Georgia agora que vocês terminaram, mas receio não poder fazer muita coisa para evitar isso. – disse desanimado.

- Vou ficar bem Harry, ainda mais depois da novidade que eu tenho para contar para você e pra Gina... – disse misterioso.

- Novidade? Que novidade? Conta ai Rony, to curioso agora.

- Quando a gente chegar em casa eu conto para vocês dois. – disse o ruivo misterioso.

-Tudo bem, como quiser. – disse Harry fingindo desinteresse.

Enquanto isso no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas...

- Gina eu já te disse tudo, dá para soltar essas cordas? – disse a morena impaciente.

- Não acredito Hermione, como você pode esconder meu sobrinho de mim? Sua melhor amiga e cunhada? – disse a ruiva apertando mais as cordas mágicas que havia conjurado.

- Me perdoa Gina, eu estava confusa e perdida! Por favor, não tem um minuto que eu não me arrependa de ter escondido isso de vocês. Eu sei que a culpa dele ter morrido é minha, eu devia ter esperado antes de sair desesperada atrás dos meus pais na França, devia ter conversado com o Ron, eu sei de tudo isso e acredite não tem um dia que em que eu não me culpe por tudo que aconteceu, então eu te imploro, me perdoa! – disse a morena, já com lagrimas nós olhos.

-Mione não se culpe assim. Olha, me desculpa, não queria pegar pesado com você, mas quando você me contou isso eu perdi momentaneamente a cabeça. É difícil acreditar que eu tinha um sobrinho e que eu nunca vou poder conhecê-lo. Não chora tudo bem?! A culpa não é sua, por favor, não se culpa assim amiga. - disse a ruiva soltando as cordas da amiga e indo até a mesma lhe oferecer um ombro pra chorar.

-T-t-t-u-d-d-o b-b-e-m-m Gi, eu vou ficar bem. – disse em meio aos soluços.

Gina gastou um longo tempo tentando fazer com que Hermione parasse de chorar para conseguir relatar seu encontro com seu irmão, a ruiva pensou em até usar de medidas drásticas como um Obliviate na morena para que esta esquecesse o porque de estar chorando mas achou muito arriscado e logo desistiu da ideia.

- Mionezinha linda do meu coração, agora que você esta mais calma, pode por gentileza continuar relatando seu encontro com a cabeça de ameba do meu irmão?! Meu lado Skeeter clama por detalhes! Afinal vocês se reconciliaram?! Teve beijo cinematográfico? Ele te pediu em casamento? Conta T-U-D-O... – disse com seu habitual entusiasmo e desespero por informações.

- Ok Gina. Bom, depois dessa conversa muito delicada, eu e seu irmão finalmente nos acertamos! Acho que dessa vez vamos conseguir ser felizes amiga. - confessou estampando seu melhor sorriso.

- Eu estou torcendo por isso cunhadinha, principalmente depois da decepção com aquele entojo do Groome. Apenas não me passou a vontade de passar a cara dela no asfalto chapiscado... –disse com raiva ao recordar de sua mais nova inimiga, bitchorgia.

As amigas ainda ficaram um bom tempo jogando conversa fora até que Hermione se lembrou de que aquilo não era a casa da mãe Joana e que ela precisava trabalhar. Despediram-se com um longo abraço e com um breve lembrete de Gina sobre o suposto final de semana para garotas que ela havia planejado.

Ron, a essa altura do campeonato, já estava se preparando para voltar para casa acompanhado de Harry, quando decidiu passar, ou melhor, invadir o Departamento da namorada para matar um pouquinho das saudades que sentiu ao longo do dia; e para convida-la para jantar fora com ele e com os amigos pra relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Ram ... ram ... –pigarreou o ruivo na recepção.

- Bom dia em que posso ajuda-lo? –respondeu uma jovem simpática.

- Eu gostaria de falar com a , por favor...

- O senhor tem horário marcado? A senhorita Granger me pediu para que fosse incomodada apenas se o Lorde das Trevas resurgisse das cinzas invadisse o ministério em pessoa e matasse todos os aurores. -disse a jovem que disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Bom eu não sou o Voldemort e nem pretendo matar o meu pessoal, mas eu sou o namorado dela. Será que é suficientemente importante para que você a incomode?

- A senhorita Granger com namorado? –a mulher começou a rir e parecia que iria passar mal- o senhor esta de brincadeira com a minha cara né?! –disse continuando o deboche.

- Pois se você não acredita veja por você mesma. -disse o ruivo decidido a honrar a namorada.

O rapaz passou pela secretaria que ainda ria abriu a porta da sala de Hermione que nesse momento tomou tamanho susto que até deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Ron o que..

Mal consegui terminar a fala e o ruivo já havia tomado sua boca com um beijo tão desesperado que parecia que ele arrancaria a roupa da moça ali mesmo. Hermione não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor para fazer a não ser retribuir com o mesmo fervor até por que ela sentia saudades daquela boca, daquele beijo, daquele corpo e de tudo mais que agora era só seu novamente.

Enquanto isso a secretaria que antes ria descaradamente agora faltava babar em cima dos dois, se o beijo demorasse mais um pouco ela mesma teria interrompido e implorado para que o ruivo misterioso a beijasse no mesmo entusiasmo.

- Ronald Weasley o que diabos foi isso? –disse a morena se recompondo. - Você não pode sair invadindo a sala das pessoas assim sem mais nem menos.

- Vai falar que você não gostou? Pelo que eu sei você é bruxa e podia muito bem ter me azarado se quisesse, mas o que você fez foi me agarrar mais ainda então acho que eu fiz tudo bem direitinho.

- Ah cala boca ruivo. –disse em tom de brincadeira. - Afinal de contas a que devo a honra dessa surpresa?

- Bom eu vim te convidar, ou melhor, te intimar a jantar comigo, com o Harry e com a Gina hoje, e como eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta mesmo, só vim te avisar que vou te pegar as 20:00, então esteja pronta. –disse dando uma piscadela marota para a mulher e saindo sem esperar que ela reagisse.

**N/A**

Eu sei, sei que estou sob ameaças de Avadas e etc. Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer por vocês me cobrarem a fic é bom saber que alguém sentiu falta.

Segundamente (sim inventei) eu gostaria de explicar meu sumiço e não eu não estava atrás das esferas do dragão e nem muito menos em busca do nariz do Voldemort, isso se chama estagio e escola juntos. Apenas chego fazendo cosplay de zumbi em casa e acaba que não da tempo de escrever, mas prometo que não irei me afastar por tanto tempo assim mais.

Terceira e ultimamente eu sei que esse capitulo era pra ser o hot de Romione, mas eu peço um pouco de paciência pois enquanto eu estive ausente eu tive algumas novas ideias e decidi mudar um pouco o rumo das coisas.

Apenas espero que vocês que leem a fic não parem, por favor, e me mandem seus lindos comentários que eu tanto AMOOO! Saudades de vocês *-* Beijos Dri.

**N/B**

ÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Le eu pulando e soltando confete pelo quarto.

Nem ACREDITO que ela escreveu! Estávamos as duas sem escrever nossas fics a era, e quando começamos a cobrar mais uma da outra acabou saindo. Que alegria né!

Nem tenho palavras para dizer o quanto eu sentia falta de betar essa fic. Xatiada porque não teve aquele hot romione, mas eu acredito que a Dri sabe o que está fazendo. Ou espero que saiba. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bitchorgia! Me gustam apelidos, e ri demais desse. E fiquei imaginando o Draco sussurrando "bitchorgia, bitchorgia" e...

Ah, tenho que parar com esses pensamentos pervertidos... kkkkkkkkkkkk

Agora que nosso casal favorito (ou quase. Ainda prefiro meu Draco. Kkkkkkkk) se reconciliou, vamos deixar aqueles lindos e alegres e otimistas comentários pra que a Dri fique com um enorme peso na consciência por ter demorado tanto e não faça isso nunca mais! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Beijos a todos, aguardando os comentários de vocês!

Gaby Amorinha


End file.
